Clairsentience Implements
Implements used with clairsentience grant the occultist enhanced awareness and power over perception. 'Associated School: '''Divination. '''Implements: '''Crystalline items, mirrors, items worn over the eyes. '''Resonant Power: '''Each time the occultist invests mental focus into a clairsentience implement, the implement grants the following resonant power. The implement’s bearer gains the benefits of this power until the occultist refreshes his focus. ''Enhanced Reactions (Su): The implement feeds fragments of the future into its bearer’s mind. Whoever wears or holds the implement gains a +1 insight bonus on initiative checks for every 2 points of mental focus invested in the implement, up to a maximum bonus of 1 + 1 for every four occultist levels you possess. 'Base Focus Power: '''All occultists who learn to use clairsentience implements gain the following focus power. ''One Step Ahead (Su): As a swift action, you can unlock your perception, viewing a snapshot of possible paths before carefully selecting the best way forward. For one round, you can move freely through a number of squares equal to the amount of mental focus remaining within this implement (up to a maximum number of squares equal to 1 + 1 per 2 occultist levels you possess). You need not choose these squares immediately; you may to select squares as you would move into them. For the purposes of your movement, selected squares are treated as not having other creatures in them and being empty of difficult terrain. You do not provoke attacks of opportunity for moving into or out of a square selected with this ability, although you must end your movement in an unoccupied space. You must be psionically focused to use this ability. 'Focus Powers: '''In addition to gaining the base focus power, occultists who learn to use clairsentience implements can select from the following focus powers when choosing the powers gained from their focus powers class feature. ''Blank (Su): While you are psionically focused, divination and clairsentience effects have difficulties finding you. If such an effect would detect you, the effect’s originator must succeed at a caster or manifester level check with a DC equal to 10 + 1/2 your occultist level + your Intelligence modifier. Failure means you are not detected, appearing to their effect as empty space that blends into your surroundings. Clairvoyant Implement (Ps): By meditating for ten minutes and expending 2 points of mental focus, you can use remote viewing ''as a psi-like ability, with a manifester level equal to your occultist level. You may only view your implements with this ability, although a bearer of your implement does not receive a saving throw to negate the power. In addition, you may cast a single occultist spell while using this ability, as if it were a psionic power. You must be at least 11th level to select this focus power. ''Forced Precognition (Ps): As a standard action that provokes attacks of opportunity, you can expend 1 point of mental focus to show a creature within 100 feet a cascade of images from the near and far future. That creature must succeed at a Will save or become dazed for a number of rounds equal to your Intelligence modifier. Each round, at the end of its turn, the target may attempt a new saving throw to end this effect. This is a mind-affecting effect. You must be at least 7th level to select this focus power. Not My Destiny (Su): As an immediate action, you can expend 1 point of mental focus to reroll a d20 roll you’ve just made. This ability must be used after you know the result of the roll, but before you know whether or not it succeeded. You must take the result of the second roll, even if it is worse. Sixth Sense (Su): While you are psionically focused, you gain the uncanny dodge ability, and can react to danger before your senses would normally allow you to do so. You cannot be caught flat-footed, nor do you lose her Dexterity bonus to AC if the attacker is invisible. You still lose your Dexterity bonus to AC if you are immobilized. You can still lose your Dexterity bonus to AC if an opponent successfully uses the feint action against you. If you already have uncanny dodge from a different class, you instead gain improved uncanny dodge while psionically focused (see the rogue class feature in the Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Core Rulebook). You must be at least 5th level to select this focus power. Wandering Eye (Ps): As a full-round action, you can expend 1 point of mental focus to create a wandering eye—a mote of clairsentient power infused with a fragment of your consciousness. Your wandering eye is treated as a psicrystal created by a character of your occultist level, except that it does not gain a personality, cannot have powers shared with it or channeled through it, and is naturally invisible. You can see and hear through the wandering eye, and may direct its movements telepathically so long as it remains within 1 mile. The wandering eye remains for 10 minutes per occultist level before winking out. If also winks out it strays further than 1 mile away from you. Category:Source: Psionics Augmented: Occult